The Great Deception
by Soraesteed
Summary: This story is the continuation of When Two Worlds Collide. I'm going to be working on both stories so dont read this story till i finish When Two Worlds Collide.
1. Prologue

**_ THE GREAT DECEPTION_**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_10 years ago, a continental war took place. This war was going to decide the fate of the human race. But, **Cloud** and his friends anticipated the war, but didnt know what the terrible and powerful creatures called** Vendeeni** were capable of. The war started in **Midgar** and ended in **Vale**. **Cloud** was forced to retreat to **Vale** after **Midgar** was once again, left in ruins. **Tifa**, **Taz**, and **Aragorn** died in this tragic war. During the fight in **Vale**, an old rival came back for revenge. **Sephiroth** came back to kill **Cloud**, but failed. **Diaz** betrayed **Cloud** after the **Vendeeni** forces retreated. **Diaz **injured **Cloud** badly, but he managed to survive. After the war, everyone took a breather and took a break from fighting after the long war. Then they began reconstruction on **Midgar** and **Vale**. A few months into the reconstruction, **Cloud **and **Marina** fell in love. They married 5 months into reconstruction. They had a kid. That kid's name is **Claudette**. She's about 5 years old. They lived in a small village on the other side of the world. The small village was called **Rahab**. They lived in that village for 5 months. Duty calls **Cloud** back to the newly repaired** Midgar**. **Cloud** told **Marina** to stay in the village till he came back. She refused at first but, she ended up staying. **Cloud** hasnt been in the village for 6 months since his departure. He's still alive, he stays in contact with **Marina**. **Zidane** is undercover in **Rahab**. He poses as the mayor of **Rahab**. He watches over **Marina** and **Claudette** under **Cloud's** orders. Like **Marina**, **Zidane** and **Cloud** stay in contact via radio. The name he goes by in the village is **Maxwell**. **Cloud **and the others may have won the war against the **Vendeeni**, its not over yet. **Cloud** is forming a 10,000 man army to wipe out the remaining **Vendeeni** forces that control half the earth. **Claudette** didn't know about anyone related to **Cloud** besides **Marina** and _ **_Zidane_**_. This is where the story continues. _


	2. The life in the village of Rahab

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**The life in the village of Rahab**_

* * *

**_Marina_**_ was walking to the mayors house. She stopped and talked to a few people on the way there. **Claudette** was holding onto **Marina's** hand. They stopped in front of the mayors office. 2 **Vendeeni **soldiers were standing at the front steps. They didn't know about **Marina** and her connections with **Cloud**. _

_"Ah, welcome back _**_Marina_**_," one of the soldiers said._

_"Thank you, may i go talk to **Maxwell**?," **Marina** said._

_"Yes, go right ahead," the other soldier said._

_**Marina** and **Claudette** walked up the stairs. **Marina **knocked on the door. Soon, a butler answered._

_"Ah, look who it is," the butler said. "Come on in, the mayor has been expecting you," the butler said._

_They entered the house. The butler shut the door behind them and walked them down the hall to a room. The butler knocked._

_"Sir, **Marina** and **Claudette** are here," the butler said._

_"Ah, send them in," someone said behind the door._

_The butler opened the door and **Marina **and **Claudette** walked inside._

_"Is there anything else you need **Maxwell** sir?," the butler said._

_"No, you may leave us," **Maxwell **said._

_"As you wish," the butler said._

_The butler left the room and shut the door behind him._

_"Ugh, finally i can shove this damn accent today," **Maxwell** said._

_"**Zidane, **did you hear anything from **Cloud** yet?," **Marina** said._

_"No, he should be calling my radio soon though, we'll have to wait," **Zidane** said._

_"Ok, if we have to," **Marina** said._

**_Claudette_**_ came around the mayors desk._

_"Do you know how daddy is doing?," **Claudette** said. _

_"I wish i knew, talking over the radio doesn't help much these days so i'm not quite sure on how he's doing to be exact," **Zidane** said._

_"Oh," **Claudette** said._

_"Don't you worry about a thing, he's strong enough to take care of himself," **Zidane** said._

_Then, someone called on **Zidane's** radio. **Zidane **picked up the radio and answered. Only one person calls on that radio._

_"**Cloud**, how are things going on your end?," **Zidane** said. _

_"Slow as usual," **Cloud** said. "How's the mayor thing coming along?," **Cloud** said._

_"Ugh! Boring as hell! Why did you have ME do this?," **Zidane** said._

_"Well, you seemed fit for the job besides, you always said you wanted to be a mayor of someplace," **Cloud** said. _

**_Cloud_**_ laughed a bit over the radio._

_"It's not funny! Paperwork after paperwork! It's torture!," **Zidane** said._

_"That's called work my friend," **Cloud** said._

_"Oh shut up," **Zidane** said. "By the way, i have** Marina** and **Claudette** here in my office," **Zidane** said._

_"Ok, can you put them on?," **Cloud **said._

_"Sure," **Zidane **said._

**_Zidane_**_ handed the radio to **Marina**._

_"Hi honey," **Marina** said._

_"Hey, how are you holding up there without me?," **Cloud** said._

_"I'm missing you a lot," **Marina** said._

_"Yeah I miss you too,"** Cloud** said. "Sorry I couldn't come visit, we've been swamped over here," **Cloud** said._

_"It's ok, i understand considering you're the leader of **Midgar** and all," **Marina** said._

_"How's **Claudette** doing?," **Cloud **said._

_"She's doing fine, I'll put her on," **Marina** said._

**_Marina _**_gave the radio to **Claudette**._

_"Hi daddy!," **Claudette** said._

_"Hey, how's my little girl doing?," **Cloud** said._

_"I'm doing ok," **Claudette** said. _

_"That's good," **Cloud **said._

**_Marina _**_got back on the radio._

_"So, how are the **Vendeeni** over there?," **Cloud** said._

_"The same as when you last called," **Marina** said. "It's just a good thing you left before they took over this village," **Marina** said._

_"Yeah that is true, if i didn't leave, who knows what might happen," **Cloud** said._

_"**Cloud**, we need you at the command center," someone yelled in the background of the radio._

_"Oops, i got to go," **Cloud** said. "Talk to you soon," **Cloud **said._

_"Ok," **Marina** said._

**_Cloud_**_ signed off the radio. **Marina** gave the radio back to **Zidane** and he put it back in the drawer. _

_"He seems to be doing fine," **Zidane** said. "He hasn't been a **Dragoon** for 6 months," **Zidane** said._

_"Why is that?," **Marina** said. _

_"No need i guess, no one has bothered them," **Zidane** said._

_"What about **Dart** and the others?," **Marina** said._

_"Probably the same thing," **Zidane** said._

_"Well, we better go," **Marina** said._

_"Ok, I'll talk to you later," **Zidane** said._

**_Marina_**_ and **Claudette** left the room and walked out of the house and headed for home. **Marina** unlocked the door and walked in with **Claudette** behind her. She shut the door and locked it._

_"Go get dressed for school, you don't want to be late on your last day," **Marina** said. _

_"Ok mom," **Claudette** said._

_**Claudette** ran upstairs to change her clothes._**_ Marina _**_sat on the couch. She grabbed a picture of **Cloud** and her. She r_emembered the past 10 years ago.

_"The **Vendeeni **may of lost thousands of soldiers and ships but probably as we speak, they're recruiting new soldiers. They won't give up. We have to be prepared for anything," **Cloud** said from her flashback. _

_The flashback ended._

_"**Cloud**, when will you come home?," **Marina** said._

_She had another flashback from when she was transported to **Bale** when **Diaz** attacked them._

_"So, you're saying you and your friends were ambushed by **Diaz**?," the king said._

_"Yeah," **Marina** said._

_"Ok, we'll send soldier over,_" the king said.

_"Too late," **Cloud** said as he entered the throne room._

_"**Cloud**! Where are the others?," **Marina** said._

_"Dead," **Cloud** said._

_The flashback jumped to the battle in **Vale**._

_"Just leave me and go, other people need your help," **Marina** said._

_"No way, I promised my friend I'd protect you no matter what," **Cloud** said._

_**Claudette** came downstairs. She stood in front of **Marina**._

_"Mommy, you ok?," **Claudette** said._

_"Huh? Oh yeah," **Marina** said. "Come on, let's take you to school," **Marina** said._

_They walked out of the house and **Marina **locked the door. They headed to the school. They stopped at the door a few minutes later._

_"I'll come pick you up when you get you ok?,'_ **_Marina_**_ said._

_"Ok," **Claudette** said._

_She entered the school and **Marina **left._


	3. Trouble in Rahab

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**Trouble in Rahab**_

* * *

_It was 11:00 AM. They just got back from lunch. _

_"Well class, we have 3 hours left till school is done. Does anyone have any questions about anything before we begin our next lesson?," the teacher said._

_A kid raised his hand. The teacher pointed to him._

_"Yes **Jimmy**," the teacher said._

_"How did the **Vendeeni** rise to power?," **Jimmy **said._

_"That's a good question but, I'm afraid i don't have an answer for that," the teacher said._

_"I can answer that for you," someone said._

_Someone dressed in armor entered the room. He had a sword on his back and a strange symbol on his gauntlet._

_"Who are you?," the teacher said._

_"My name...is **Sora**," the man said. "You all know of **Cloud Strife** right?," **Sora** said._

_"Yeah, we heard he was a traitor," **Jimmy** said._

_"You're wrong, **Cloud** is a hero. If it wasn't for him and his friends, this world wouldn't be here right now. Who told you he was a traitor?," **Sora **said._

_"The **Vendeeni** did of course," **Jimmy **said._

_"The **Vendeeni **are scums. Those bastards started the Continental War. I fought along **Cloud's** side during the war, to prevent the world from being destroyed. The same goes for one of your locals, **Marina**. You also have **Cloud's** daughter in this class. **Claudette Strife**, can you please come up here?," **Sora** said._

**_Claudette_**_ got up from her seat and walked to the front of the class, towards **Sora**. The kids watched her as she walked to the front of the class. She looked up at **Sora**._

_"Are you really one of my dads friends?," **Claudette** said._

_"Yeah, its been ages since i last saw you. Last time i saw you was when u were just a baby," **Sora** said._

**_Sora_**_ took out his radio. He turned to a frequency and started talking to someone._

_"**Cloud**, I'm here in **Claudette's** school. Where do you want me to put the data chip?," **Sora** said._

_"Just put it on the overhead if they have one there," **Cloud** said._

**_Sora_**_ put the chip on the overhead. A picture came up on the screen in the front of the class.** Cloud** appeared on the screen._

_"Sorry for the interruption. I know you all must be busy but, you have to listen. We're not the bad guys, the **Vendeeni** are. I've been working on a 10,000 man army to wipe out the remaining **Vendeeni **forces that still inhabit the Earth. We're trying to do what's best for the Earth. If we continue to allow them to stay on Earth, something bad will happen in the near future. That's why we have to do this before its too late. Do not listen to the **Vendeeni**. I've seen what they can do and so has **Sora **and **Marina**. Don't underestimate them. You do and they will kill you before you know it. That's all i have to say. Be careful not to--," **Cloud **said as the overhead blew up._

_Soldiers stormed into the school with their guns ready to fire._

_"Nobody move! You are all under arrest!," a soldier yelled._

_"Why? Did we do something?," the teacher said. _

_"It's against the law to speak to or talk about the resistance group in **Midgar**! Take them all away!," the soldier yelled._

_"Oh yeah? You and what army?," **Sora** said._

_The soldiers faced and turned to **Sora**. They pointed their guns toward him._

_"Who the hell are you!?," the soldier yelled._

_There was a short silence in the room. The soldier took a good look at** Sora**._

_"Wait a minute, i remember you! You're **Sora**! The one who gave me this scar during the war and part of the resistance group in **Midgar**! Get him!," the soldier yelled._

**_Sora_**_ took to sword off his back and ran toward the soldiers. He slammed them into the door. He struck the sword in the ground and picked up a desk and threw it at the soldiers. The soldiers went through the door when they got hit by the desk. A crowd started to gather around the school. **Sora** picked up the sword and walked out of the school. The crowd stared at him. Then, more soldiers came and pushed through the crowd. They surrounded **Sora**. Everyone started to scatter. The soldiers stayed their ground._

_"Don't move! We have you surrounded!," the soldier yelled._

_"Oh boy, look at what i caused now. I thought i could do this without being discovered. Oh well," **Sora **said. _

_Then, **Marina** came and saw the soldiers. She ran up to them and saw **Sora**. At first, she didn't recognize him but, then she realized it was him. _

_"**Sora**!," **Marina** said._

**_Sora_**_ turned and saw **Marina** on the other side of the soldiers._

_"**Marina**, stay back!," **Sora **yelled._

_"No, I want to help you!," **Marina** yelled._

_"I can't let you! **Cloud** will kill me if something happens to you!," **Sora **said._

**_Marina _**_ran up to **Sora**. She stood behind him._

_"Still, I'm not letting you fight alone," **Marina** said._

_"It's the resistance! Kill them both!," a soldier yelled. _

**_Sora_**_ struck the sword in the ground. He laughed. He turned his hands into fists. Then, the ground started to shake. _

_"Are you ready to die?," **Sora** said._

_The ground started to shake a lot more stronger. The soldiers backed away a few inches. Rocks started to lift from the ground. Then, **Sora** started yelling loudly. A few seconds later, the ground under him cracked and made a small hole.The soldiers backed away even more. Houses started to get cracks in them. The whole town started to shake like an earthquake. Then, **Sora** glared at a soldier. He was different somehow. He appeared in front of the soldier. No one saw him run up to the soldier because he was so fast. He punched the soldier in the stomach pretty hard. The soldier flew back and slammed into a wall. Then, a soldier put a gun up to **Sora's** head. **Sora** grabbed the tip of the gun and crushed it with his strength. Then, he took the gun and slammed it on the soldiers head, slamming him onto the ground. Then, someone came from behind and slammed a pole on the back of** Sora's **head. **Sora **was knocked out. Then, the same guy came up to **Marina** and punched her in the stomach. She went down as well._

_"Take them away," the man said._

_Then, someone came down from the sky. He landed behind a soldier. He tapped his shoulder. The soldier turned around. The man slammed his sword on the soldiers head. The soldier fell to the ground. He looked up at the person who knocked **Marina** and **Sora** out._

_"It's you! **Cloud**, the resistance leader!," the man yelled._

**_Cloud_**_ was a **Dragoon**. He pointed his cannon towards the man._

_"Back away from them now," **Cloud** said._

_He started charging up his cannon. He was preparing to attack._

_The man backed away from **Sora** and **Marina**. **Cloud**__ waited till he was in the open._

_"Ultima Wave!," **Cloud** yelled._

_A wave of energy shot out from the cannon and slammed into the man. He flew back and slammed into the side of a house. The other soldiers backed away. **Cloud** walked to **Marina** and **Sora**. **Claudette** ran out of the school to **Cloud**. She grabbed his arm. **Cloud **teleported them to the mayors house. **Marina** got up._

_"Ugh, what happened?," **Marina** said. _

_"You got knocked out along with **Sora**," _**_Cloud_**_ said. _

**_Marina_**_ looked up at **Cloud**. She was happy and surprised to see him again._

_"Let's get to **Zidane** to make sure he's ok," **Cloud** said. _

**_Cloud_**_ stormed inside the mayors house with **Marina** carrying **Sora**. They busted down the door to the mayors room. He noticed the 2 soldiers that guarded the front entrance, knocked out on the floor._

_"You're late **Cloud**," **Zidane** said._

_"Sorry about being late, there was trouble at the school," **Cloud **said._

_"Yeah, i heard what happened from over here. You and **Sora **sure caused a mess," **Zidane** said._

_"Yeah, it would appear so," **Cloud **said._

**_Marina _**_and **Claudette **entered the room with **Sora**. **Marina **set **Sora** on the ground._

_"It seems the **Vendeeni** tried to kill you," **Marina **said._

_The two soldiers on the ground had swords in their hands._

_"yeah, they found out who I was so i had to give them something to put them to sleep," **Zidane **said._

_"They'll be out for a long time right?," **Cloud **__said._

_"Yeah, a few days maybe. The stuff i gave them was pretty strong," **Zidane **said._

_Then, **Sora** started coming to his senses. He slowly stood up._

_"Ugh, what happened?," **Sora **said._

_"You were knocked out by one of the soldiers," **Marina **said._

_"Ow, damn how hard was I hit?," **Sora **said._

_"Pretty hard to me," **Cloud **said. _

_"By the way, what are you and **Sora** doing here?," **Marina** said._

_"I asked **Sora** to come and put a data chip on the overhead so I could talk to the students in the school. When i lost the signal, i knew something happened so i rushed over," **Cloud **said._

**_Sora_**_ was by the window, looking outside keeping watch._

_"Well **Sora**? Are we able to go yet?," **Cloud **said._

_"No, there's to many soldiers running around. We'll have to wait till dark," **Sora** said. "We don't want to cause more trouble if we head out now," **Sora **said._

_"I guess you're right. We're going to stay here till dark. Then, we'll use the night as cover to get out," **Cloud** said._

_"Ok," **Zidane** said._

_A few hours have passed. The sun was down and it was dark outside._

_"Hey, have you seen **Marina** and **Claudette**?," **Cloud **said._

_"They're in my room," **Zidane **said._

_"Ok," **Cloud** said._

**_Cloud_**_ walked down the hall and entered **Zidane's** room. He saw **Marina** laying in one bed and **Claudette** in the other._

_"I shouldn't wake them," **Cloud **said._

_He walked back to the door._

_"Wait, I'm not asleep," **Marina** said._

_"I don't want to disturb you," **Cloud** said._

_"It's ok, you're not disturbing me," **Marina** said._

**_Cloud_**_ walked to the bed and sat down next to her._

_"So, how's the army coming along?," **Marina** said._

_"Recruiting is going slow but we're pulling through," **Cloud **said._

_"That's good to hear," **Marina **said._

_They talked for about 10 minutes. Then, **Sora** came in the room._

_"**Cloud**, it's time we head out," **Sora** said._

_"Ok," **Cloud** said._

**_Cloud_**_ and **Marina **walked out of the room and into the mayors office. **Sora **walked out onto the back porch._

_"**Marina**, tomorrow you, **Zidane** and **Claudette** are going to leave this village and head to **Midgar**. It's no longer safe for you guys to be here," **Cloud** said._

_"Ok, i understand," **Marina** said._

_"I'll talk to you guys soon," **Cloud **said._

**_Cloud_**_ walked onto the porch. **Sora** and **Cloud** turned into **Dragoons** and flew off._

_"You better get some sleep, we have a long trip from here to **Midgar**," **Zidane **said. "You'll have to stay here for tonight. We can't have you sleeping at your house and getting taken away at night," **Zidane **said._

_"Thanks, we will," **Marina** said._

_They spent the night at the mayors house. The sun was already up when **Marina** woke up. She walked in the mayors office and saw a note on the desk. She picked it up and read it._

_"**Marina**, I have some business I need to attend to a little ways from here. I'll be back later. Once I get back, we're going to head out so be ready for when I come back," **Marina** said as she read the note._

_"Oh man, I was kinda hoping we could leave right now. Oh well, not much i can do now," **Marina** said._

_6 hours have passed. **Marina** looked at the clock. It showed 3:50 PM. There was still no sight of **Zidane**._

_"Man, where is he? I hope nothing bad happened to him," **Marina** said. _

_Then, she heard pounding on the door. She hid in a room with **Claudette**. A few seconds later,the door was blasted down. **Vendeeni** soldiers stormed into the house. It seems they were looking for **Marina**, **Sora**, **Cloud** and **Zidane**. **Marina **came out of the room and turned into a **Dragoon**._

_ "Look, there's one! Get her!," a soldier yelled._

**_Marina _**_flew towards the soldiers and slammed one right into the wall. Then, a soldier grabbed onto one of the wings and tossed her. She slammed on a wall. Before she could stand up, soldiers pointed their guns at her._

_"Take her away!," a soldier said. "And take that child with you as well," the soldier said. _

_A soldier walked up and picked up **Claudette** by the collar of her shirt._

_"**Claudette**! If you do anything to hurt her, you'll regret it!," **Marina** yelled._

_"Shut up wench!," a different soldier said._

_The soldier slammed the gun on **Marina's** head. She fell to the ground and turned to a human. Then, there was a noise. The noise of someone turning into a **Dragoon**. Then, the an energy wave shot through the house, slicing it in two. **Zidane** came and kicked the soldiers back. He picked up **Marina** and **Claudette** and disappeared. They reappeared on the shore on the edge of the continent. **Marina **soon regain consciousness._

_"You ok?,"** Zidane **said._

_"My head hurts but, I'm ok," **Marina **said._

_"Well, we better head to **Midgar**," **Zidane **said._

_"Yeah, **Claudette** get on my back," **Marina **said._

**_Claudette_**_ climbed on her back and held on tightly so she won't fall off._

_"Let's go," **Zidane** said._

_They took off and headed to **Midgar**._


End file.
